


This year will be our year

by Terrenis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Feels, M/M, New Year's Eve ficlet, Steve Feels, They both need a Hug, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Events in D.C., Steve and Bucky spend this special night apart from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This year will be our year

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, but their respective owners!

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

New Year’s Eve was supposed to different this year. 

Ever since finding out that Bucky was alive, ALIVE, although severely damaged because of 70 years constant abuse by HYDRA, Steve just had wanted to spend this important day with his best guy, just like in old times. But it was just his luck that fate was being a real bitch.

After his release from the hospital, he had chased Bucky through so many countries that he somehow lost count after Japan. Even though Sam had stayed with him all the time, it all changed shortly before Christmas when Natasha had showed up with Clint in tow and literally forced them to come back to New York with them, saying something about taking a break.

As a result, Steve spent most of Christmas moping on his new floor in Avengers Tower, renamed after Tony had rebuilt it after the Chitauri invasion.

And now he was watching the world outside the tower from his balcony, heard the cheerful singing of the people on Time Square and from Stark’s party, to which he had been invited, but didn’t feel like participating. Steve briefly wondered how Bucky would spend this evening. Probably out there in the cold, alone, shivering, hungry – just like himself. 

So when he heard the timer count to zero, announcing the New Year, he closed his eyes and whispered:

“Happy New Year, Buck! I hope you're safe, wherever you are. And I’ll swear I’m going to find and bring you back home.”

☆★☆★☆★☆

A few hours earlier, in a completely different time zone, at the edge of a German mountain forest, the Soldier was sitting on a solitary rocky high above a beautiful river valley, listening to the singing of the church bells from villages and nearby. To his surprise, he didn’t flinch when the first rockets shot up in the air whistling, exploding into colourful flowers of pure fire and lightening up the sky for a few seconds before vanishing into nothingness, leaving nothing but the smell of gun powder behind.

He knew the people outside were celebrating the New Year, his 71st year as the Soldier, but he didn’t feel like joining. He was still in the process of regaining his memories back and busy destroying all remaining HYDRA bases. 

Then there was still the man from the bridge – Steve – whom he was really trying to avoid for now, because it wasn’t safe for him to be around. But it was only a matter of time. Deep inside him, the Soldier felt his programming slowly breaking down for good and parts of his original personality coming back. Just a few more months and Steve would be safe whenever the Soldier, Bucky, happened to be around the Captain. It would be just like in old times.

A small smile appeared on his lips and he leaned back at the tree, which happened to be there. Looking at the fireworks above him, he murmured to himself:

“Happy New Year, Punk! Just wait for me these few months and I’ll be back with you! You’ll see – this year will be our year.”

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

**Author's Note:**

> So, in less than 11 hours, the old year is history and I’m starting my unofficial countdown, which will end in 5 months, because – AVENGERS 2: AGE OF ULTRON. I can’t wait to see the movie and until then, I hope to finish some of my unfinished projects. So I’ll be around, if not to write, then to read awesome Stucky fanfiction.
> 
> I wish you all a Happy New Year and until then, join me on Tumblr. You can find me at: terrenis.tumblr. com. 
> 
> I promise I don’t bite :).


End file.
